


Her Name Was Envy

by NaziFox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Dog(s), Humor, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaziFox/pseuds/NaziFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 2k11 fluff, Nazi style.</p><p>I personally like this story but it doesn't get the exposure it deserves.<br/>But it's absolutely drowning in lowercase I's, and I tried to catch them all, so if I missed some, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Was Envy

To say that my day had been shitty, would be an absurd understatement, only to be made by those who were in deep need of medication due to over-optimism and severe lack of sadness. I quit my first job, got fired from the second, my car broke down with no hope of same-day repair, forcing me to walk 14 blocks to my house, in entirely too much clothing. I ruined my favorite pair of shoes in a random puddle of mud with no excuse for itself, or how it even came to be, with no source of water within 100 feet and no rain for two weeks, going on three. The only logic i found was that the sun was so hot and the dirt was so bored, it just decided to melt.

I was out of cigarettes, out of cash, on the bad side of town. My usual subtle eyeliner was probably evident under my eyes in black streaks, in which case it would hopefully just settle to give me the appearance of a grease-monkey, and not a guy walking around wearing eyeliner. My skin was probably either as red as my hair, or as green as my eyes, and i was sure i was having a stroke.

My hair was burning my head, my glasses were making sweat form on the bridge of my nose and the sides of my face. The heat was coming off of the concrete in waves that made everything look like a trippy dream.

Twilight Town was Hell in the summer.

Willing myself to just find either air-conditioning or a suitable murderer and get it over with, i stopped in front of a pet shop. I hated pets. But I was so tempted. Even though there was a man about 2 feet taller than me, (And that is tall,) with bands of muscles and tattoos everywhere.

Is this how short kids feel around me? I asked myself absently. Suitable murderer? Nah. He looked more like a sadist than a murderer. He'd probably just cut me, then take me to a hospital.

Weighing my options was no longer... well, an option, when I realized my legs were thinking for me and pushed me into the old building, my arms working cooperatively with them.

Instantly, I thanked my thinking limbs, when a burst of AC collided with my face. I felt my spikes perk, my skin color revert to a natural color, and the sweating behind my knees cease.  
I was greeted by a very lovely girl, looking about 16 or so, with a more normal shade of red in her hair. By greeted, i mean smiled at, then ignored. What kind of service is that? It's great service. That should be everyone's policy.  
When i stepped inside, the menacing tall guy with tattoos suddenly morphed into a less scary, less young alternative. Wild imagination, maybe?

What was I doing in a pet store, though, seriously? Air conditioned and nice, yes, but I hated animals. Never in my life had I liked a pet i'd ever had. Until I met him. His big blue blue sparkly eyes looked up at me in the cutest way. I'd fallen in love.

I picked up the puppy in front of me, who was being ignored by his siblings until I picked him up, the others all began burning with envy of their smaller, less capable brother. And that would be his name, Envy.  
Ha! Take that other dumb puppies, not only am I buying him and not you, but he already has a kick-ass name. Ho.  
Then I realized that internally talking to puppies who were most likely less-than-psychic was probably unhealthy. But hey, I never claimed I was sane.

I took him to the counter with pride as I reached for my wallet, grabbing my card, and glancing up at a sign above the register with dreamy, happy eyes. Then my face fell, and my heart was broken and my puppy was so happy and I just wanted him to stop because that sign had ruined everything and now he would have to go back in the bin with his jealous siblings who were sure to pick on him after this huge misunderstanding, and then someone else would buy him and play with him and feed him and the montage of me and my puppy doing all those things together in my head was breaking my heart because of that simple, two worded sign.  
Cash Only.

I sighed heavily, and the little red-head's features crinkled in confusion. Her name-tag said Kairi.  
"What's the matter?" She said, smiling and petting Envy, then focusing back on me, supporting herself with folded arms on the counter. I sighed again, obviously disgruntled.  
"Well, I was gonna take this little guy home with me today, but I don't have any cash," I ruffled the puppy's head, suddenly less in love with the cool interior of the pet shop. Her blue eyes scanned my hands, catching sight of the thin plastic in my fingers. Her face lit up with an all-knowing expression, as she dug under the counter for something. Disregarding the sign completely, I was then greeted by the sight of one of those Credit Card Slider thingies, and suddenly, my day sucked all the less. I almost kissed the dog, i was so happy.  
"My Dad was supposed to install this earlier today but he didn't feel like it because of the heat," she explained. Through further examination, I spotted a small yellow tattoo peeking out from the thick strap of her pink girl-version wife-beater. She also had several piercings on her ears. She probably had her bellybutton pierced, too.

Concluding that thought, she had the card thing successfully installed and was dismantling the sign on the register, throwing it in the trash can in the corner. She smiled sweetly, flashing her pearly whites, and I slid my card and entered my PIN. In that moment, I became the owner of a dog. Then remembering I had no car, and that I needed a collar and leash, I frowned slightly. More walking.  
"It appears I forgot something," I laughed nervously. "I need a leash and collar for the little monster." One step ahead of me, she was hooking a collar around Envy's neck where he happily played on the counter. I started to slide my card again as she handed me a leash, but Kairi had stopped me.  
"Don't sweat," she smiled and said her goodbyes to and my puppy as we left. Suddenly, it wasn't so hot outside anymore. Life was good.

And then I remembered we were still several blocks from my apartment, then the heat of a thousand suns bore down on Envy and I once more. He didn't mind though, he was happy and carefree. His tongue lolling to one side as he walked, looking like he was smiling as he sniffed at random spots on the sidewalk and in the front yards of strangers. As long as the little bugger didn't poop, I didn't mind.

It was then that I was struck with the realization that I had impulsively bought this puppy without thinking it through rationally.  
When I had regained rational thinking, I started to panic. There was no grass near my apartment- unnatural, I know, but true nonetheless.

I could find a way around that though. I mean, after all, there was a park field a block away. I could work around that.

"Dammit!" Then I remembered puppies ate food, and I didn't have any food for this particular puppy. I worried for the four blocks left between my new pal and I, and my apartment. Puppies could eat hamburgers, right? Right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When we arrived at my wonderful apartment, I adjusted the thermostat with the intent of creating a Wintery-Mid Summer Wonderland, and made a very important phone call.

"Hey!-"  
"Demyx, man, i'm so glad i got you on the phone, listen I-"  
"I didn't answer my phone, so i'm apparently busy. Please don't call me over and over again. Thanks."

I released an exasperated sigh. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I looked down at the little black and white blob rolling around on my couch.  
It was then that I realized he was- in fact- a she. I giggled slightly at the extent of my own obliviousness, and called the second most helpful person I knew.

"What?"

"Miss you too, sunshine," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, Axel, i'm kinda busy right now,"

"Spare me the details. I need help. Severely." It was silent for a few seconds before he started hysterically and very audibly pouting.

"Can it not wait?"

"No! It can't! If you don't help me in the next two hours I will have to hold a puppy funeral, Riku!"

"Fine, i'm coming over! God damn impulse shopper,-" Click.

"Okay, puppy! The Cavalry is coming." I plopped down onto the couch and let the dog climb onto me. She curled up into a little ball on my chest and passed out. I followed shortly after.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bzzzzzzzt.

Bzzz, bzzt bzzzzzzzzt.

I rubbed my eyes and got up to where the door was being buzzed...  
Remembering I told Riku to come over, I buzzed him in and prayed it was him and not some psychopathic killer.  
Speaking of lots of buzzing, I realized my puppy wasn't where she was when we went to sleep.

I ventured around the various rooms of my home to look for said puppy. When I made the way into my bedroom, I found a big pile of blankets and i was sure I'd found Envy. With a smirk I drew nearer, and reached into it. Simultaneously, I heard Riku let himself in.

Much to my dismay there was no puppy to be found in the pile of blankets.

"Hey, i'm in my room!" I yelled. Making my way back into the smallish-biggish living room, to have my usual smirk replaced with a scowl.  
He brought people. Minors, i'm sure. They looked like minors. They were small like minors.

"Uh... Dude. Who are they?" I asked, gesturing toward the two kids, apparently twins, obviously polar opposites.  
It was actually pretty comical comparing them side-by-side.

"Sora. And his brother." He stated, like it was obvious. How would I know? Sora was the brunette. The blonde one looked miffed.

"I have a name, you know," He glared at Riku and I sorta feared for his life. This kid seemed to fit the description of the psychopathic killer I was afraid of letting in.

"I know. I just don't care." Riku snapped. 'Damn,' I thought, 'it's about to be a cat fight.'

"Riku." This time Sora spoke up. He was looking at Riku like he was a bad dog and he instantly apologized.  
Wow. Riku was whipped.  
By a minor.

Thinking about bad dogs, I remembered i had a puppy to find.

"Oh! You guys chill or whatever, I have to find my dog!" I yelled, running toward the kitchen. I heard conversation-volume talking behind me. The blonde one said "I'm going with him, if Riku's gonna be a dick," and Riku said "I'm not being a dick, i'm speaking my mind. Besides, he's no better. He's had a dog for less than a day and it's lost." I heard the blonde one snap again, saying something along the lines of "That's not being a dick, it's being irresponsible."

"I heard that!" I yelled from under the cabinets. Next thing I knew, the blonde kid was standing beside me. I jumped.  
"Jesus, kid. Don't sneak up on me like that. You're scary enough as it is." To my surprise, He laughed. It was pretty shocking.

"Really? Me? A guy like you finds me intimidating? That's somewhat flattering. My name's Roxas, by the way. And I don't think your dog's under the sink," He held out his hand to me. When I finished standing up, I shook it awkwardly.

"Axel," I grinned, "but if you'll excuse me, I must hope the dog didn't grow thumbs and steal my wallet before she let herself out," He giggled. Hard to believe he was biting Riku's head off a minute ago.

"Have you looked under your bed...?" That plan sounded stupid enough to work.  
"Actually... No." I said, walking back into my bedroom, feeling as though i'd been doing far too much walking around the house. Again, he laughed behind me as we pretended Riku and Sora weren't making out when we cut through the living room. Crouching, yet again, I lowered myself to look under the bed. Roxas joined me.

And sure enough, there was a little black and white fuzz-ball under my bed. Hoping it was Envy, and not a literal dust-bunny, I reached for said fuzz-ball. It woke up, and stretched, and I saw a little pink tongue loll out of it's canine mouth. I let out the breath i didn't realize i was actually holding in.

Looking rather happy to see me, Envy pranced up to me and licked my face. It made me melt. I scooped her into my arms like a baby and carried her into the living room, making sure I notified our two love-birds before we got into the room. Roxas was scowling at the puppy.  
However, Sora bounced up to me and started petting her. Dog lover.

"Can I hold it?" I kinda had to laugh at that. It's not like she was really a baby... Okay, I take that back, she totally was a baby.  
I held the little animal out to Sora and he started squealing.

He's not a dog lover.  
He'a a dog fan-girl.

"What do you need my help for? You look like you're holding up the fort okay." Riku was mocking me. Or maybe he wasn't. I never can tell with the bastard.

"I need dog food. And toys. And," I gasped, "Oh my god, I need water!" I started panicking while they all diverted their attention to me. What?  
"Axel... you have water," Riku stated matter-of-factly.  
"No I don't. I never drink water! My dog's gonna die!" Envy crawled onto my lap and starting licking at my hands when I sat myself on the couch and slowly dragged my mind ever-closer to hyperventilation.  
"No, Axel. You have water." I was really starting to get pissed with him.  
"Yeah, and how would you fucking know?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh.  
"You have tap water," he said, aiming a finger pointedly at my sink, which was pointing three fingers back.

The opposite twins started giggling, and Envy was laughing, and I felt like an idiot.  
Okay, the dog wasn't laughing, but if she could I know she would have been.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, bro," i smiled, hoping Riku wouldn't eat my head for lunch.  
"Whatever. Me and Sora can go to the store if you give me some money." Holding out his hand, he beckoned cash.  
"Uh. All I've got at the moment are my various credit cards."

"Fine! But you better pay me back. Come on, Sora!" Said brunette's brow started to crinkle and he called Riku down, told him to be nice. He then freed my puppy and she took a running leap to pass out in my big comfy chair that, well, nobody really ever sat in.  
When they walked out the door I started laughing.

"What's so hilarious?" Roxas asked with bored eyes. Wait- why'd they leave Roxas?  
This was... more than likely a set-up. I suddenly felt sort of awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well, I was laughing because... Riku's Uke child has him-"  
"More than a little whipped?" He chimed in. He was smiling a big goofy grin. I sorta kinda maybe was, too.

It was silent for a minute, and i said "just a little," and laughed some more.

"I would be laughing, but after laughing at a joke for 2 months straight, it gets a little un-funny." His grin dwindled, reluctantly staying put, then just disappeared like it wasn't there to begin with.

"Is un-funny even a word?" His grin came back. It was a shadow of what it had been though. Maybe he realized what I had.  
"Of course it is, I just said it," he pointed out, matter-of-factly, giggling very shortly and quietly.

"I hope I don't freak you out by saying this... But, I think they're trying to set us up, like, as a couple..." Oh god. Tension. Awkwardness. Give me a knife, before it gets too thick to cut! Wait. But he wasn't reacting. Was a robot? Did I break him? Did he die?

"They are," he was completely un-phased. He looked at me with his big blue eyes that reminded me of Envy, who I glanced at, hoping to ease some of the tension in my mind with cute images. Roxas was still grinning but not... not in, you know, a seductive way... or anything. He was just smiling...

"You can't be related to Sora for nineteen years and not know when he's plotting," he said, relieving me the fear of asking him his age, "This has been the first time in two months i've been dragged along with them, and they've actually been spending time around the family-friendly parts of my house. They've been hanging out a lot with Ven and Naminé, too. I swear to god those kids are shady. All they ever do is think of ways to get me into a normal, healthy, gay relationship." His eyes were alight with laughter, as a poet might say.

He was amused. And laughing. And looking a bit psychotic, and I was reminded of the first words i'd heard him speak.

"I have a name, you know."

Two hours later a disheveled Riku and Sora found their way inside of my living room. When we asked them what took so long they said there was a line... We didn't believe that. Judging by the reddish-purple mark on Riku's neck they'd been doing other things. Sora said nothing... But he blushed every time Riku looked at him.

When they left, Roxas said he wanted to stay a while longer if he was invited, I told him I didn't care. When I asked him how he'd get home he said he'd walk, and I told him he should take a cab instead. He refused because he didn't have taxi fare on him, and I told him I would pay. He turned down my generous offer so I told him if he walked I was going with him.  
And so was the dog.

Whether he liked it or not. He didn't object.

So for a few hours, we did a lot of God knows what, filled with lots of awkward small talk.  
I learned he doesn't like dogs.

I was a little surprised, but I could understand.  
I mean... I hated animals for twenty-two years, until today.

Then, it happened-

His stomach growled. Rather loudly.  
Then-

So did mine.  
Thank God for the phone book.

We argued for a bit over what to get, and then agreed on Chinese.  
I got Orange Chicken. He got a few different things.

I was shocked to find that the kid had about as many manners as I did, he didn't say thanks or anything.  
Not that I minded paying, money really wasn't an object at the time.

But still.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When we finished eating, he decided he was ready to leave. And Twilight Town being the bitch it is,  
was cold. It was then that we realized it was 10 P.M. We hadn't really been paying attention.

And we were both, naturally, in the smallest amount of clothing possible. The difference was that he was wearing rolled up jeans, and no shoes.  
I thought it was kind of gross, really, but cute in a weird way.  
Then I felt the need to compulsively clean my carpet.

I wasn't a germ freak or anything, but come on. If someone walks around all day with no shoes on, their feet are bound to get dirty.  
I was wearing a pair of guy shorts, that always successfully make a moment awkward. Guys call them shorts, girls call them capris, because to girls, shorts are much smaller than guy shorts.

I say ours came first. So they can call their short-shorts whatever they want, but my shorts are shorts.  
I shared my thoughts on the situation with Roxas, and he put up a valid argument that without their clothes, girls would die and that's why he didn't need them.  
I then presented another valid argument that that was coming from a boy strutting down the street like he owned the place.

He then argued that he was not strutting anything and that if someone looked it was just because they were perverted.

I then argued that he totally looked like a hobo who would go for top dollar if he worked the corners, and that nobody was perverted, he was just oblivious to his blinding beauty and that the only reason someone wouldn't stare is because, well there was no reason and if he felt like giving the simple folk of Twilight Town a show, by God, we should be allowed to look.

"Are you looking?" He smiled at me with a glint in his eyes that suddenly made me feel like my own victim, and I felt a terrible shiver threaten my spine.

"Don't flatter yourself, love. I'm self sexual." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Wanna hear a joke?" He asked, surprising me with his sudden change of subject.

"What?" I waited but his smile grew and for a while he said nothing. Then finally-

"Ass."  
It hung in the air with the awkward silence around us while Envy trotted at a quick pace, sniffing lots of stuff.

"I don't get it..." He started giggling and my face started to crinkle, I was still so clueless, dammit!

"Exactly, that's the joke." He laughed some more, punching me kinda hard on my nearly non-existent bicep.  
I thought it over for a second, a minute, a couple minutes. Then I glared.

"You suck," I mentally shot daggers at him. He was still enjoying himself.  
"You wish," he winked. He had a comeback for everything!  
It pissed me off!

He was like me!  
Only smaller and blonder and cuter.

"You bitch." It barely came out over a mumble. I kinda wished I hadn't said it, but he started laughing. Like a maniac.  
Next thing I knew, we were at a big modern looking house, that I would guess was worth about eight-hundred-thousand dollars.  
And my Hobo-friend claimed to live there.

"You're rich!" I yelled, pointing at his... freaking, house!  
"I'm not rich," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "My dad is." He smirked, with the same damn look from before.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm a comical genius," My god, this kid and his quick comebacks! It'd been one day and I was sure he'd kill me.  
"More like mad scientist," I laughed under my breath. We seemed like friends, not people who'd met 5 hours before.  
"Why do people always relate insanity and high IQ?" He changed the subject... again, thoughtfully.  
"It makes us feel better about being stupid," he laughed. His nose crinkled.

Dear God, I was falling for him.  
I didn't even know him,  
And I was definitely falling for him.

"You're pretty smart yourself, sir." He looked at his house with defined hatred. "We can continue this tomorrow, i'm needed."  
I looked up to see him glaring at two more blonde-haired, blue eyed children. "Twins," I said, letting a pervy grin grace my beautiful face, "Hot."

He glared at me. It was actually scary. I thought he might stab me with my own tooth or something.  
"Don't even think about it. I told you, Ventus is a bitch,"  
"And I told you you're a bitch. What's the difference?" I was still grinning like a Cheshire.  
"I'm a smart-ass bitch, Ventus is literally a pissy, conniving bitch."  
"Oh, come on," I pointed at the look alike in the window, "He looks harmless! I think you're just insane." I stuck my tongue out at the little blonde before me.

"If you think i'm crazy, wait until you meet him! Either way, I have to go," he grinned. Ah, Summer romance, there was nothing better. I sighed.  
"Fine, if you have to." I pouted. Next thing I knew... There was a hand behind my neck, feet overlapping mine, a body pressed against me, and lips hovering over mine.  
They quit hovering, and found their place in a rough slow kiss, and I was surprised to be allowed some tongue action.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora join the two blondes in the window, he was like a sore thumb. I had a feeling i'd earned Roxas some teasing.

I let my eyes slide shut and I realized my arms were around the waist pressed against me. In that moment, he made the most delicious little sound i'd ever heard, and suddenly I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the summer would bring.

As quickly as the sloppy little kiss had begun, it was over. And it literally left me breathless. Envy yipped and Roxas smiled, and I had a goofy ass grin on my face, and his lips were red and wet, and his eyes were glazed, and my head was spinning, and he was inside, and I was walking back home. It made the terrible walk back home a lot more pleasant.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas yawned, refusing to open his eyes, and instead forced his head under the sheets, hiding from the sun. Suddenly he became aware of the emptiness in the bed beside him and audibly groaned.

"Axel," he called out groggily, groaning again. He waited for the sound of Axel's footsteps coming down the hall, but it never came.  
"Axe...?" he asked this time, louder than before. He sat up, wondering where his Axel could be. The small blonde stretched out of the bed reluctantly, and started padding around the house on the cold hardwood floors. He shivered to himself.

"Too cold," he mumbled to himself. He forgot he had been sleeping in not nearly enough clothing for early February weather. He'd get warm when he found Axel, though. Down the stairs and into the living room, he found a black and white ball of fuzz laying belly up on the couch. He flopped himself onto the couch next to his Siberian companion, rubbing his tired eyes and fluffing his bed head.

"Hey Envy, where's Axel?" She wiggled a bit, before successfully turning over onto her belly and looked frantically around the house from her spot on the brown leather.

Roxas laughed, petting the head of the dog he once hated. "I don't know either, let's go find 'im."  
The Husky lolled her tongue out of her mouth and wagged, looking at Roxas with the same big blues she had when they first met.  
As he stood, she jumped from the couch and darted around the house, and the young man swore to himself that Envy was the most energetic dog in the world. He laughed lightly with his hand covering half of his still sleeping face, closing his eyes to shield them from the sun. As a last ditch effort, Roxas stumbled lazily into the kitchen, looking for his red-headed other. Hearing noises from the door, the younger prayed silently that he hadn't caught the kitchen on fire.

Pushing past the swinging door that hung between him and the man he loved, Roxas was relieved to see no flames.  
Instead, he was faced with an empty kitchen. His brows crinkled in confusion.

"Axel?" He called out again. When he got to the table he found a plate of misshapen pancakes with random blobs of syrup here and there. There was also a bright yellow sticky note residing next to said plate. On it the words Good Morning were scrawled, with a little heart beneath.

Getting tired of looking, he let out a big huff. It was then that Roxas spotted another ridiculously yellow sticky note on the door frame. Deciding he wasn't hungry, he carefully made his way to the next note.

Come Outside

So he did, pushing open the flimsy screen door, forgetting about his clothes, or lack thereof. A shiver ran it's way up his spine when a heavy gust blew by him, as he walked around the porch, not sure of where he was going. Then he spotted a small silver... something. Upon further inspection, it was a Hershey's Kiss.  
He rolled his eyes at the cliché, but followed the silver trail. It led him to the goofy, awkward feet that he knew so well, that were dressed up in professional looking shoes.

With a small bump he walked straight into the chest of his lover, pulling a throaty laugh from the lips he loved.  
Looking up from the shoes, Roxas found himself in awe at the sight before him.

Axel was in a suit, with his hair pulled into a low ponytail. He was even wearing his thin framed glasses , a rare occasion.  
Roxas always told him he looked best in them, but he was like a girl when it came to compliments.

"What's the occasion?" The blonde asked, slightly out of breath. Axel smiled.

He raised a hand to the boys face, brushing a strand behind his beloved's ear, kissing him sweetly on the forehead.  
"It's Valentine's Day, love." He grinned his Cheshire grin and the boy below him blushed. "Oh, yeah," Roxas mumbled, "I forgot."  
Axel laughed lightly.

"Didn't the pancakes give it away?" He beamed at Roxas knowing he hadn't touched them.  
The younger got a confused look on his face and stared blankly at Axel for a minute before asking, "What the hell do you mean?"

The red-head laughed again, which Roxas noticed he'd been doing a lot of on this particular morning.  
"They were hearts!" He exclaimed, still laughing.

Roxas blushed red again and laughed at Axel's lack of cooking skills.  
"So why are you dressed up?" The blonde's nervousness had renewed and he got a bit fidgety in the arms of the other.

"Because I love you," Axel said, smiling, as if it were obvious. It was silent for a minute while the older man looked thoughtful.  
"Listen Roxas... this is our fourth Valentine's Day together... And," he struggled to find the words, and the smaller started to panic. It was coming, he knew it.

"I want to get married. Marry me. I want to know I don't have to worry about you falling in love with anyone else." He wasn't asking, he was telling. Commanding. Demanding.

His blonde went numb, he froze, his face was on fire, he lips wouldn't move. His eyes... he was crying.  
All he could do was nod. Up and down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Roxas recovered, he couldn't help it, he had to ask.

"Where's the ring?" Axel laughed again and kissed his fiancee.  
"It's in the pancakes."


End file.
